The Poke Twins
by Glacier Night
Summary: Two twins begin their Pokémon adventure. The last story had bold letters so this is the remake. Please Review! I own absolutely nothing except the twins.
1. The Journey Begins!

Twins Ryan and Emily were all packed for their pokemon journey. Ryan was packing tent gear and supplies, while Emily was packing medicine and PokeFood. The twins were special in different ways. Ryan was able to use the aura, while Emily was psychic. Ryan is shown to be outspoken, optimistic, and thinks outside the box. Emily is the complete opposite. She tends to stay quiet, thinks deep, and she's also opportunistic. But in one way they were alike, is that they could both speak to Pokemon. Now they were beginning a journey like never before.

Ryan and Emily were running down to Professor Oak's lab. They finally ran up to the building and went inside. "Ryan, Emily. I'm so glad you two came." "Yes, Professor. We came to get our starter pokemon." Said Ryan excitedly. "Well actually, instead of a regular starter, I wanted to give you two special pokemon." Then Oak grabbed two pokeballs from a machine and handed them to the twins. The pokeballs then flashed and then appeared two Eevee. "They're special because they're twins like you." "Wow." Emily said impressed. "Hi!" Said Ryan to the Eevee twins. "I'm Ryan and this is my sister Emily." "Hello!" One of the Eevee twins said. "I'm Violet and this is my brother Exodus." "It's nice to meet you." Said Emily. "You too." Exodus replied. Then the twins returned the Eevee to their pokeballs while Prof. Oak gave them each a Pokedex and 5 pokeballs. The twins could finally start their pokemon journey.

Sorry this chapter is short. I'll make longer chapters later.

Please Review!


	2. Friends and Encounters

The twins were headed for Viridian Forest to look for more pokemon. As they were walking, they came across a Caterpie and a Weedle. Emily pointed her Pokedex at Caterpie, and Ryan pointed at Weedle. _"Caterpie: The Worm Pokemon. This Pokemon eats nonstop as it grows and sheds it's skin. To deter predators, it releases a foul stench from it's antennae." _Then Ryan's pokedex consulted Weedle's page. _"Weedle: The Hairy Bug Pokemon. It's head needle can poison preadators on contact. The hairs on this Pokemon make it look unappetizing to bird pokemon." _"Let's go talk to them." Said Ryan. "Good Idea." Exodus replied. they walked up to the pokemon. "Hello," Said Emily. "What our your names?" "I'm Vortex." The Caterpie answered. "Toxin's my name." Then the twins each held out a pokeball. "How would you like to join us?" Violet asked. "Sure, I don't see why not." Toxin repiled. The bugs touched the pokeballs and were captured with no problem.

"Yes! We caught out first pokemon!" The twins yelled out in unison. Then suddenly, a voice called out to them. "Hey, you two!" The turned around and saw two boys holding pokeballs in their hands. "Care for a battle?" "The twins looked at the Eevee twins who returned with determined looks. "Sure, we'll battle." Ryan answered. Violet and Exodus then jumped in front of them. "Go, Pidgey!" The first boy called out. "Go, Spearow!" The second boy called. The Pidgey and Spearow screeched out in fury. "Pidgey, use Gust!" "Spearow use Peck!" Violet rolled away from the Gust while Exodus dodged the Peck just in time when Spearow got really close and it hit the ground. "Violet, Exodus, use Helping Hand then use Bite and Hidden Power!" The Eevee twins pressed forepaws and backpaws together and swiped against each other's tails. Then Exodus ran as fast as he could and jumped up to bite Pidgey's wing while Violet shot a bluish blob from her mouth and shot right at Spearow. Spearow fell with swirls in his eyes, while Pidgey was slowly losing health frantically trying to break free of Exodus' Bite. She soon fainted afterward. "Pidgey, return." "Spearow, return." "Wow, you guys are good." The first boy said who was named Marcus. "Yeah. We never found trainers as tough as you." The second boy, Calvin noted. "Well, don't thank us," Ryan repiled. "Yeah, it was Violet and Exodus who did most of the work." Said Emily shaking their hands. "Well, we should get going Emily." Said Ryan. "It was great meeting you guys." "You too, Ryan."

"Maybe we'll meet again." Said Carlos. "Maybe," Said Emily. The twins walked off deeper in the forest on their way to Pewter City. It was getting dark soon so Ryan got out the tents while Emily made some food for Violet, Vortex, Toxin and Exodus. After eating, The twins were drifting off to sleep, while their pokemon were talking. Ryan soon was sensing two auras of Mouse Pokemon but couldn't make out the shapes. The last thing he heard was "Of couse we will."


	3. A Terrible Experience

_The last thing he heard was "Of couse we will!"_

The twins woke up with Exodus and Violet looking at them with grins on their faces. "Guess who's joining us on our journey." Exodus said in singsong. "Who?" Emily asked. "Lightning, Terra, come on out!" Violet called out. When she did, a Pikachu and a Rattata walked out from behind a tree. "While you guys were sleeping, we came across these two and we told them about you and we told them they should join us. "That's great you guys!" exclaimed Ryan. "Well, we should get going. I wanna get to Pewter City soon. As soon as all the supplies were packed up, Emily had tripped on rock and threw it far away, only to get back a buzzing sound. "We should run now," Said Emily. Soon a swarm of Beedrill was right above them. "Aaaaaahhhhh!" Exodus screamed. "Run!" They were all running together going left and right trying to get away from the swarm. While the rest of the group was running away, Lightning confronted the swarm with a Thundershock, which actually paralyzed the swarm.

Ryan then used the aura to see any more Beedrill, and sure enough, there was a bigger swarm which was some how lead by a Vespiquen. "Oh come on! Why?" Emily yelled. "Toxin, Vortex, String Shot! Lightning, Thundershock!" Lightning had used the most powerful Thundershock he could making the swarm dwindle down from 32 to 16. Vortex and Toxin aimed their string right at the Vespiquen making half of the swarm looking after her. The other half was still on the group's trail. "Violet, Hidden Power!" yelled Emily. Then Violet threw an orb at 3 Beedrill. Now just to handle with the other 5. Ryan suddenly noticed that Vortex and Toxin were nowhere to be seen. Then two voices called out, "Help is here!" It was them.

Vortex then used Confusion on 3 Beedrill, making them unconscious. Toxin was using Fury Attack and String Shot scaring them away. "Alright! Great job you guys!" Exodus called out. "Yeah, I'm just glad it's over." Toxin said catching his breath. "So when did you guys escape and evolve?" asked Violet. "Well, when you were using Hidden Power, we sneaked off and hid in a bush and on a tree. After a little while, we evolved and went to help." "Well we should get going, let's get you guys healed up." said Emily. Everyone agreed with that and headed off to Pewter City.

The next chapter will have some drama in it. Please review!


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys. I just wanted to let all of you might like my story so far, it will postponed until I see at least 3 reviews. That's all I'm asking. And if the story doesn't go well, try to PM me about what I should write.

Thank You

-G.N.


End file.
